It's Called Love
by Makorrian316
Summary: Jinx leaves the HIVE 5 and Kid Flash finds her asleep. He wants to help her. He knows that she's good. But will she see it? a much longer story inspired by my short oneshot "Kissing in His Kitchen" *Any idea's for a new Title?* Rating will change throughout the story.


A/N: Here it is! This Flinx Fanfic is going to be a much longer story of my short oneshot "It's Called Love"

:D Enjoy

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jinx felt so confused when she arrived back at the Hive later that night. She simply did not understand why Kid Flash was so persistent. Why did he believe in her? She certainly NEVER gave him a reason to. Thinking about the speedster made her happy and angry at the same time.

He was defiantly the source of her confusion. Before him she would have been planning the Hive's next crime. Now she was lying on her bed with the rose on her chest trying to sort her thoughts out.

She threw the rose on the floor of her room and swung her legs over the side of her bed.

"Stupid Kid Flash. Making me rethink everything. There's nothing good about me".

"Did someone say my name?" Her head jerked up to see the boy in yellow and red leaning against her closed door.

"What do you want" she practically growled at him. She wanted him to stay away from her. He was messing with her mind and it wasn't fair.

"I just wanted to see you" he said, ignoring her obvious annoyance towards him.

"Well get out!" She yelled, but didn't hex him.

He sauntered towards her and took the spot next to her.

"I thought I just told you to leave".

"Come with me" he blurted before he could help himself. He wanted to help her. He knew that there was something inside of her that was good. Something that didn't want a life of crime.

"What?" She blinked at him. He took one of her hands in both of his.

"Come with me. Let me take you away from here. You're better than this. Better than _them_."

"This is were I belong. I don't have any desire to leave. They're all I have" Jinx whispered the last sentence so softly, it was as if she were whispering it to herself.

"You have _me. _Let me help you"

She narrowed her eyes at the boy, "what am I? Some kind of experiment. Did those Titans give you a job to try and convert me?" The answer she had come up with was the only one that made sense to her. Why else would a hero be so persistent to convert her to the good side.

"What? No!" She continued to glare at him. He held his hands up in surrender. "I swear it's nothing like that! The Titans would be angry if they even knew I was here!"

She looked back down, "Kid Flash I think you should leave." He blinked in confusion at her sudden mood swings and nodded.

When he stood up he turned to look at her.

"Don't think that this is the last time you're gonna see me. I'm not gonna give up on you, Jinx. You're good. And I can tell." Before she could respond, or throw a hex at him, he was gone.

She didn't want to be here anymore. She did not want to be apart of the HIVE five. But when she left, she didn't know where she would go. But now, she didn't care. The team was off robbing some store at least a quarter mile away and she was leaving.

She packed very light. Bringing only her sketchbook, 2 pencils and her journal. She needed to leave before they got back, and she needed to be long gone. Or she knew they would turn her in to the Brotherhood of Evil.

She left her home and walked straight into the shadows.

Kid Flash was lying on a building. His hands were behind his head and he was staring up at the stars. He knew there was good in her. And she proved him right by letting him go when madame Roughe came to take him.

Although Jinx didn't know he was listening, he had herd her conversation with Seemore after he had left. She had said goodbye to him. As if she were never going to see him again.

Jinx was on the other side of Jump City before she started to feel tired. Before she knew it, she had laid down and fallen asleep on a random bench in an alleyway.

She had always had nightmares. But this time they were getting worse. Jinx didn't know why they were starting. But it was torture. Memories of her past flooded her subconscious. The thoughts of her parents a abandoning her. Her literally painful memories of her time at Brother Blood's school.

She screamed all throughout her nightmares, and she didn't realize she was attracting the attention of her superhero.

Kid Flash herd a girl's shrill scream from blocks away and she sounded terrified. Without a second thought he ran to her and you could only imagine his surprise to find Jinx. She was asleep and screaming her heart out. Tears were falling down he face and Kid Flash removed her body from the cold bench and clutched her to his warm chest. All the while whispering comforting nothings in her ear and she fell silent.

He wan't about to bring her back to the Hive, so he ran her back to his apartment. when he laid her down onto his soft bed he noticed that she had a backpack on.

_Could she have left?_ He thought excitedly. He had a billion questions running through his mind.

_What was making her scream like that?_

_Did she really leave the HIVE?_

_Will she let me help her?_

_Does she know how much I care about her? _

The last question was the one that lingered through his mind as he ran his fingers down the side of her face. A large grin lit up his face as he just now realized that _Jinx _was _asleep _on _HIS BED_! He chuckled softly and kissed her fore head.

Then he turned off the lights and left his bedroom to go sleep on the couch.

As _if _he were going to get much sleep, with knowing that Jinx was on his _bed._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Sooooo? What do ya think?

I know that this chapter kind of (really) sucks but it'll get better. And honestly I have NOOOO idea where this story is going to idea's on WHAT COULD HAPPEN would be amazing!


End file.
